Ten Song Challenge: Liper
by doctor-amy-pond
Summary: Ten drabbles based on ten songs, all with the subject of Leo/Piper.


**Ten Song Challenge: Liper**

**So I was feeling inspired, and did a ten song challenge fic for Liper yay :)**

**Be warned, most of these songs will probably be Indie music, because that's the only kind of music I listen to, I guess. So if you don't like the music that plays in Forever 21, then don't listen to any of it. But at least look at the lyrics, so you get the gist :) Oh, there may be some bluegrass music too... don't judge me I'm from North Carolina :(**

**DISCLAIMER: do not own anything *blah blah* have a nice day enjoy it is 1:47 at night okay reblog my selfie**

**Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

**First Song: All This And Heaven, Too by Florence + The Machine**

****Leo was frustrated. He was scrawling this word all over everything. Papers, walls, his hands alone were nearly black from all the times he had layered the word over them. All traces of this unknown word led to thoughts of Piper, which was confusing, because he was sure this word and Piper were not allowed his access. Frankly, he was confused. And frustrated. Very, very frustrated. He spent nights pacing back and forth, angrily running his hands through his hair, mind a flurry with this word and Piper. He had no idea what it meant. Of course, he had heard the word many times before, knew how to use it in a sentence, he was even able to recognize it in the eyes of people, in their actions towards other people. But the whole grand scheme of it completely slipped his mind. He could not figure out the connection between it and the Daughter of Aphrodite. Gods, he would give anything to discern the meaning of it. This one, lonely word, so full of hope and anger, tears and laughter, loss and innocence. This one fucking confusing word.  
_Love_.

* * *

**Second Song: All You Need Is Love by The Beatles**

Piper was flying. Nothing was impossible right now. Just standing next to him caused her heart to try and tear it's way out of her chest, desperate to get to the boy and claim him as her own. He was kissing her, and her head was exploding. She could think of only one word, one name, and her mind whispered it to her in a string of sighs and smiles: _LeoLeoLeoLeoLeo_. She felt like she was skydiving without a parachute. She knew the feeling, of course. But she wouldn't really call it skydiving more than falling to her death. Yes, that's what she was doing. Falling. Free-falling, straight out of the sky, higher than heaven, faster than hell. Only one person could possibly catch her. But she got the feeling he was falling right with her. Right next to her, hand in hand. She was free-falling, fast-living, in-love Piper, but she was not alone. She had her Repair Boy with her, the exact one who had picked up her discarded heart off of the ground, dusted it off, and put it in his pocket, to keep safe.

_LeoLeoLeoLeo_ her mind whispered...

* * *

**Third Song: Always Like This by Bombay Bicycle Club  
**  
Leo was furious with the world, with Piper, with Jason. Jason. That no-good, dirty, lying, stealing- No. Not stealing. He wouldn't count it as stealing if it was never his in the first place. Piper, of course. Every time Leo was alone with her, she acted like she would love to be more than friends with him. Like she was trapped with Jason, trying to find someone to help her out of this mess she was in. But every time Jason came along, she dropped the act, and was suddenly sooo in love with him, and every time Leo was ignored again, the third wheel. It had always been like this. Even with his fake Wilderness School memories. He was just the second option. The, When-Nobody-Else-Is-Around-To-Talk-To person. When Jason and Piper finally broke up, she went straight to Leo, crying her eyes out, wishing for him to tell her it was okay, to comfort her, to hug her, pat her on the back, hear her rants, wipe the tears away, fix it all up. Because that's what he did. He fixed things. The word was bitter in his mouth. Nothing was fixed. Nothing was okay, nothing was hearing him out, nothing was wiping the tears away, nothing was fixed. Not for him, anyways. Then Jason came back, on his knees, begging for forgiveness from her. Then it was Jason, Jason, Jason, all fucking over again.  
It's always like this.

* * *

**Fourth Song: Always Remember Me by Ry Cumming**

Sitting on the beach at night with Leo, hand in hand, stretched out on the sand, moon full, tide high. Their feet were splashed with water. Their whole backsides were soaked, as a tidal pool had formed around the two of them, filled with sand and broken shells and tiny, colorful clams. Piper had moved her left arm to scratch her forehead, and had yelped when something stuck in her elbow. It was a sharks' tooth, blackened by the sea salt, smoothed by the reoccurring waves.  
"Bring it back to Camp, and I'll make it into a necklace for you. Or a bracelet. Or-" Leo had said. She kissed him before he could go on with the list.  
Piper wished she could just live on a beach, far away from the monsters that chased after her, far away from harsh society and civilization, from sadness, and people who broke her heart. She thought about this for a minute. A beach in the uncharted waters of the Atlantic Ocean, on a small island, small enough to inhabit exactly one inactive volcano, and a luscious tropical jungle, and live in a simple house of driftwood. She voiced her thoughts to Leo, who smiled and said he'd do anything for her.

"Yeah, I'd live on an island for you. Even if it doesn't have air conditioning, or electricity, or indoor plumbing, or wifi-"

"You don't use wifi anyways!" Piper had laughed despite her annoyance.

"Yeah, but if there weren't any monsters chasing after us every time we open Twitter or Facebook or whatever, I'd totally be on the internet, 24/7." He stated. Piper had smacked his arm.

"Just whatever. Say you love me, and call it quits." She mumbled.

"I love you."

"..."

"I love you, Piper."

"..."

"Oh come on, do I have to throw you into the ocean? I will."

"... I love you."

"That's better."

* * *

**Fifth Song: Animal by Miike Snow**

There was a time when Leo's world was a world of darkness. That was when Piper and Jason were dating, of course. Now, Jason had left for Camp Jupiter, Piper was walking around Camp Half-Blood, her purpose diminished, and Leo was sitting, forgotten, in his workshop. He wasn't quite sure if he was still the third wheel, or if eventually Piper would come running to him. He definitely had a brighter take on the world now that Japser was over, though. He had devised many perfect plans, all with the intentions of sweeping Piper off of her feet, some of them physically impossible for him to carry out. The few that were possible, however, required changing his personality, his whole being, which was not something he was willing to do. But he was ready to march out there and show Piper he meant business. Which is exactly what he did, until Piper punched in the stomach and told him he was being weird. He followed her to the Arts and Crafts building to apologize, where Apollo kids flung paint on his favorite jeans. She followed him to The Forge to ask why, where Hephaestus kids told her to get lost. He followed her to the lake to tell her he loved her, where the nymphs giggled and splashed water up at them. She followed him to the basketball court, where she kissed him under the net and a daughter of Ares threw a basketball at them, hitting Leo in the stomach, where a painful bruise had already formed from Piper's earlier punch. All was well in Leo's eyes.

* * *

**Sixth Song: Chicago by Sufjan Stevens**

****Piper was on the run again. Luckily, she had Leo with her. Unluckily, they had no supplies, only the clothes on their backs, and the weapons in their hands. (And Leo's tool belt, which was great.) Now they were in Chicago, and neither of them were very happy to be back. They were both on the lookout for evil shopping centers, and wary of sewers, but surprisingly, no monsters attacked them. Now they were both suspicious. _Since when did they go somewhere and not get attacked by monsters?_ They camped in a junkyard, where Leo hot-wired a van, and drove them back towards New York. They slept in parking lots, on the floor underneath the seats, hand in hand, hoping that no monsters would find them. Piper didn't mind, though. Day after day, they drove. One day, Piper found herself thinking of all the mistakes she had made. She wished she was free of this life, free of her future, free of those fucking mistakes, free of herself. She didn't notice she was crying until Leo wrapped his arms around her, asking her what was wrong. She just shook her head and buried her face in his neck. They sat like that for a long time, until Piper pulled back, wiped her tears, and told Leo to drive. Drive back to New York, back to safety, back to responsibilities. She swore to herself that she would win this war, for Leo, and for herself. And for freedom.

* * *

**Seventh Song: Come Back Home by Two Door Cinema Club**

Leo ran. He ran fast, trying to get away from everyone. He ran through the woods, past the stream, to Bunker 9. He knew she would find him here, but he didn't care. He even left the door slightly open for her. He had finally done it, he had told her what he felt. On accident, of course, because that was just his luck. But as soon as he said it, he dropped everything and ran. He could hear her shouting his name behind him, but he didn't stop. He was on his own, and he knew he should go back, but he didn't want to. He was too afraid to face her. Oh, if he was only Jason, where he could tell her how he felt, and be okay with it if she didn't accept. But if he was Jason, then he knew she'd accept it. But he was just weak little Leo, the seventh wheel, the Repair Boy. He knew he would be perfect for Piper, much better than Jason. She could just tell him what to do, and he'd do it. But he'd wasted his opportunity by messing it all up. If he had only thought of what to say before he said it. But the words ended up getting all jumbled, and left him confused. Leo took a deep breath and composed himself. He heard leaves crunching, and recognized Piper's quick, quiet footsteps.

"Leo?" She stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the door frame, the other hanging by her side, clutching the zipper on her jacket.

Leo took another deep breath and prepared himself to tell Piper what he really meant.

* * *

**Eighth Song: Shades Of Gray by Delilah**

Piper curled up in her cabin bed. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Jason. Jason, the one who had broken her heart. Jason, the one who had left her for Reyna. Frankly, she was glad he did. She now knew how bad he was for her. What an ass-hole he was. Of course, she still wasn't over him. She had been sure it was love. Jason had said so, but apparently he hadn't meant it. It stayed in her ear though. She couldn't shake the words he had said to her. She thought of all the fake Wilderness School memories, and sighed. She was everything Jason didn't want. Everything he wanted was not her, it was Reyna. Tears were blinding her eyes, and all she really wanted was for someone to hold her. Not Jason, someone else... A certain Son of Hephaestus. She sighed even louder, and picked herself up off of her bed. If she couldn't sleep, may as well do something useful, like disregard curfew. She grabbed a flashlight, and tiptoed towards the door. She quietly opened it, and peeked around the frame. No harpies in sight, the coast was clear. She stepped out of the cabin and shivered a little. Not from the cold, but the sadness washing over her. Piper looked up. the moon was full, and bright. She rushed towards the beach. A nice dip in the water might clear her thoughts. As soon as she was on the sand, she switched the flashlight on, but almost instantly dropped it, for there was a figure coming towards her.

"Piper! You scared me! I thought you were a harpy." Leo said. "So decided to break curfew, too? That's cool. I was kind of lonely here. What's up?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Thinking about Jason." Piper sighed yet again.

"Aw, it's okay, Beauty Queen. Come on, sit with me. I couldn't sleep either. But turn that flashlight off, the harpies will see it. I don't really feel like getting eaten tonight." Piper joined him on the side, her feet getting washed over by the small waves. She noticed that Leo was fully dressed, while she was still in her Hello Kitty pajamas. Unfortunately, Leo noticed too. "Nice jammies, Pipes. Very chic."

"Shut up, Leo." Piper blushed furiously  
They sat in silence for a while, until Piper scooted closer to Leo and rested her head on his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Piper looked up at Leo through her eyelashes. He was blushing slightly. She smiled inwardly.

"Leo?"

"Yeah, Pipes?"

"I'm glad I came." And she was. Because it wasn't Jason, she figured out. It was Leo.

* * *

**Ninth Song: Shake, Shake, Shake by Bronze Radio Return**

****No one moved. Everything was quiet. Leo frowned. Everyone was staring at them. Then, everyone exploded with cheers. The floor shook. Someone pushed him off of the table, but he landed on a crowd of people who carried him up the hill, through the woods. He still had the flag in his hands. He looked to his right and saw that Piper and Percy were being carried along with him. His team, composed of the Hephaestus cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Apollo cabin, and Percy, had won Capture The Flag. It was mostly Percy and Piper, fighting the enemies, Percy using his water powers to freeze people in place, Piper fighting others off with her dagger, charmspeaking some to escort them to safety, but Leo had created a wall of fire around the flag, separating him from the enemy, which made it easy to grab the flag and carry it back to his team's territory. There was a party waiting for them, now. The other team trudged off, going back to their cabins. Chiron had allowed the winning team a party, and a party they would get. An Aphrodite child had brought a large sound system, and was now blaring cheesy pop music. Piper detached herself from a crowd of people congratulating her, and walked over to Leo.

"Hey, great job, with the fire and all." She smiled. _Gods, she was so beautiful._

"Thanks. You did a pretty awesome job yourself."

"Well, you're the one who got the flag, so we should all really be patting you on the back." She turned around and yelled, "Three cheers for Leo!" she had added charmspeak to her words, Leo could tell, so everyone would cheer. Everyone did.

He grinned. The song changed to a slower song. Couples began dancing together.

"Hey, I love this song! Come on, dance with me!" Piper dragged him to the middle of the floor.

"Pipes, I'm not a very good dancer, I'll step on your toes."

"Doesn't matter! Your only mistake is if you stand still!" she said. She was swaying to the beat, her eyes closed. All Leo wanted to do was kiss her, but he held back. He stood, watching her for a while.

"You're not dancing." Piper said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh- oh yeah." Leo moved his shoulders awkwardly, trying to keep up with Piper. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Sheesh, you're right. You aren't a very good dancer."

"Gee, thanks."

"Here, do this," Piper grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, then placed her own hands on his shoulders. "There, see? Slow Dancing." she moved her arms to where they were wrapped around his neck. He did the same, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" An Apollo kid shouted at them. People turned around to see who he was yelling at, some joining in.

"Shut up, guys!" Leo said, blushing. They only cheered louder.

"Come on, guys, we all know you like each other. It's time for some action!" Percy had made his way through the crowd.

"Oh, _no_, not you too-" he was cut off by Piper. Who was kissing him. Everybody went wild.

"About time!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

_Yeah it is_, Leo thought.

* * *

**Tenth Song: Cheerleader by St. Vincent**

****Piper was tired of being called a Mary Sue. She was no Mary Sue. She was tired of being thought of as a shallow Aphrodite girl. Of course, in Middle School she had tried so hard to be popular, to be accepted, to be normal, that she was probably a bit of a shallow Aphrodite girl back then. But then she had come to her senses when she met Leo. He had been cute, and funny, and accepting, and she was herself again. And then Jason came along, and it was even better. Of course, it wasn't really, because that was all fake. But now she could remember. Back when she and Jason were still together, there were times when she wondered, _if those memories weren't with Jason, then who were they actually with?_ Piper had gotten the feeling it was Leo. And now she knew she was right. Of course, she liked Jason, but she was tired of being his cheerleader. His Maiden-In-Peril, when she, in fact, had saved his sorry ass quite a few times herself. But she was still known as a weak little priss. A poor little priss that was _in love_. She had thrown a few metaphorical rocks at Jason that had sprung back and hit her instead. She was tired of being a dirt-eater, so she broke it off with Jason, leaving him to crawl back to Reyna. Now she was wondering if Leo could remember those times on the roof, and sneaking out at night to play cards. Piper got up and brushed the dirt of of her jeans. She was going to go find out. But for now, she was no man's cheerleader.

* * *

**Well, tell me how you liked it! Sorry, it may not be the best, wrote most of these at two in the morning -.-**


End file.
